Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Gotham. It premiered on September 22, 2014 and concluded on May 4, 2015. Synopsis A new recruit in Captain Sarah Essen's Gotham City Police Department, Detective James Gordon is paired with Harvey Bullock to solve one of Gotham's most high-profile cases ever: the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his investigation, Gordon meets the Waynes' son, Bruce, now in the care of his butler Alfred, which further compels Gordon to catch the killer. Along the way, Gordon must confront gang boss Fish Mooney, as well as many of Gotham's future villains, such as Selina Kyle and Oswald Cobblepot. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Bruce, one that will help shape the boy's future in becoming the Dark Knight.[http://www.superherohype.com/news/294767-foxs-gotham-reveals-a-logo-and-official-synopsis FOX’s Gotham Reveals a Logo and Official Synopsis - SuperheroHype] Cast Main Cast *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon (22 episodes) *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock (22 episodes) *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (20 episodes) *Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen (18 episodes) *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth (20 episodes) *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot (22 episodes) *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean (15 episodes) *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle (17 episodes) *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma (18 episodes) *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya (7 episodes) *Andrew Stewart Jones as Crispus Allen (6 episodes) *John Doman as Carmine Falcone (10 episodes) *Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney (19 episodes) Recurring Cast (Must have 3 or more episode appearances) *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean (14 episodes) *David Zayas as Salvatore Maroni (11 episodes) *Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins (9 episodes) *J.W. Cortes as Alvarez (8 episodes) *Chelsea Spack as Kristin Kringle (8 episodes) *Alex Corrado as Gabe (8 episodes) *Makenzie Leigh as Liza (7 episodes) *Richard Kind as Aubrey James (6 episodes) *Clare Foley as Ivy Pepper (6 episodes) *Carol Kane as Gertrud Kapelput (6 episodes) *Dashiell Eaves as Kelly (5 episodes) *Philip Hernandez as Dr. Guerra (4 episodes) *Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz (4 episodes) *Peter Scolari as Gillian Loeb (4 episodes) *Krista Braun as Jennifer Luree (3 episodes) *Danny Mastrogiorgio as Frankie Carbone (3 episodes) *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent (3 episodes) *Dash Mihok as Arnold Flass (3 episodes) *Milo Ventimiglia as Jason Skolimski (3 episodes) Production On September 24, 2013, Fox announced that it had bypassed the traditional pilot phase and placed a straight-to-series order for Gotham, to be written and executive produced by Bruno Heller (Rome, The Mentalist). Danny Cannon was later announced as director for the project. Speaking of the project at the 2014 winter TCA press tour, Fox president Kevin Reilly described the series as "this operatic soap that has a slightly larger-than-life quality. This is not some adjunct companion series. This is the Batman franchise, just backing it up chronology." He also added that the series will be separate from any cinematic universe DC is attempting to build with their films. In January 2014, rumors arose that Sons of Anarchy and Terriers star Donal Logue would portray Gordon in the series. Logue himself denied these rumors via Twitter. Logue was eventually cast as Harvey Bullock. In February 2014, Ben McKenzie was cast as James Gordon. Later in the month, it was revealed production would begin in New York City in March 2014. In early March 2014, David Mazouz was cast as Bruce Wayne, while Camren Bicondova was cast as Selina Kyle. At the 2014 Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo, DC's Jim Cunninham said that Renee Montoya would be a character on the show. The first season will consist of sixteen episodes, rather than the standard thirteen or twenty-two episodes. Fox’s Chairman of Entertainment Kevin Reilly stated, "We were only contractually obligated to order 13, and we ordered 16, because we think that’s the way that show, at least in its first iteration, will be very strong to arc to. Could we do more next season? We certainly could, but that’s where we’re starting with that one. That show is going to have a very strong, serialized element. The entire pilot was screened at the Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment panel at San Diego Comic-Con International in July 2014, along with the pilot of The Flash, and footage from Constantine and the third season of Arrow. In July 2014, it was announced that Graeme Revell would be the composer for the series.[http://batman-news.com/2014/07/01/graeme-revell-to-score-gotham/ ‘Daredevil’ and ‘Sin City’ composer Graeme Revell to score ‘Gotham’ - Batman News] On October 13, 2014, FOX ordered a full season, bringing the episode total up to 22.[http://deadline.com/2014/10/gotham-full-season-1-order-fox-850394/ ‘Gotham’ Gets Full-Season Order At Fox - Deadline] Episodes Gallery Posters Gotham comic-con poster.png GothamJamesGordon.png GothamBruceWayne.png GothamEdwardNygma.png GothamFishMooney.png GothamHarveyBullock.png GothamIvyPepper.png GothamOswaldCobblepot.png GothamSelinaKyle.png GothamPoster-MainCharacters.png Season 1 banner.png Gotham Main Villains.png Promotional artwork Scarecrow season 1 promotional artwork.png|Scarecrow promotional artwork The Dollmaker season 1 promotional artwork.png|The Dollmaker promotional artwork Season 1 Promo Art.gif Trivia * Season One deals with the more typical crime in Gotham's early years. * This is the only Season which does not feature any characters returning from the dead via scientific or mystical means. References Category:Season 1